


Fictober #14: Completely Kathryn

by KaCole



Series: Voyager Fictober2018 [9]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Character Study, Devotion, F/M, Introspection, Love, Pining, Romance, a bit angsty, respect, space mom and pop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaCole/pseuds/KaCole
Summary: Chakotay considers the facets of Kathryn's character."I’ve told her warrior tales and watched her tears without speaking my heart. Some people call this wisdom, but I am locked in her orbit, caught between duty and desire."





	1. Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to the Fictober prompt "Some people call this wisdom."

In command, she is fearless, a fighter forged of fire, steel against those who would do us harm. She handles a phaser rifle like a warrior; stripped to her gray undershirt, covered in dirt and sweat. She is magnificent. 

She is single minded, sometimes stubborn, occasionally reckless. She took us through Borg space and flew us direct between a binary pulsar. After we’d forgiven her we celebrated her for it, though.

We forgive her because she is so much more than a fighter: not only a soldier, but also a sharp scientist and a damn solid engineer who rolls up her sleeves the way few other captains do. She’ll bend the rules if she has to, but never compromise her ideals. She is a skilled diplomat, forging alliances and friendships for our long journey back to Federation space.  

As our captain, she can be uncompromising, resolute, and is often alone. She hides her loneliness too well, but some of us see it. She does her duty, guided by protocols that both save and trap her. We see her flaws, one way or another, despite the deep regard and respect she draws from us. 

Some of us love her in our own way.


	2. Community Leader

She is not only the captain, but also the leader of a community impossibly far from home, for better and for worse. It is often worse. 

Chakotay sees her as more than just the captain, though. She is compassionate and lets her people have fun when they can. She encourages gatherings and loosened the reins of ship board fraternization. After all, she told him, people are bound to start pairing off.  

She nurtures and grows talent, gives individuals the chance to shine. When he doubts her choices, she often proves him wrong. Her faith helped Tom step out of the shadow of his failures, B'Elanna grow beyond her fears, and Seven of Nine reclaim her stolen humanity. Every member of this community matters to her.

She puts her people’s needs before her own. 

He trusts her resolve will lead this community, this family, home. He is happy to carry her burdens, when she lets him. He wishes she would let him more often. He wonders, does she know people affectionately call them Space Mom and Pop?


	3. Woman

Under the colours of command and the pips she wears like a shield, I see a woman. She admires DaVinci, likes to sculpt and ski and drink red wine. I’ve watched her in the dirt nurturing green roots, and in the holodeck, shooting pool. We drank Champagne together on the River George to celebrate life after a brush with death.

She brings me peace.

I’ve told her warrior tales and watched her tears without speaking my heart. Some people call this wisdom, but I am locked in her orbit, caught between duty and desire. I cherish every look, every fleeting touch, every moment she grasps my hand or takes my arm. 

My devotion is without question.

I’ve hoped until hope left me raw, yet my love for her lingers. If only it was as easy to stop loving her as it was to start.

Captain, community leader, woman. She is all these things and more. But in my silent heart, in the secret place where neither of us dare go, she is always and completely Kathryn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bled this one out, and it's left me raw.  
> Comments appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Caladeniablue for encouraging me to post this.


End file.
